


Offensichtlich

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [29]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Boerne Is Hurting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Hinkebein, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Nadeshda Krusensterns POV, Outing, POV Outsider, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiel Is Hurting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spielt nach dem Ende von "Hinkebein"</p><p>  <i>"Nein." Thiel klang so schroff, daß sie sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. "Ich bringe ihn jetzt nach Hause. Das hat morgen auch noch Zeit."</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/27792.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offensichtlich

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ncb hat mich drauf gebracht, daß die zwei in Hinkebein offensichtlich schon zusammen sind ... auf dem Weg zur Arbeit ist mir dann dieser Schnipsel eingefallen.

***

"Chef?"

Sie mußte ihre Frage wiederholen, bis Thiel reagierte und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

"Was ist denn?"

"Ich würde gerne noch schnell die Aussage von Professor Boerne aufnehmen - dann haben wir-"

"Nein." Thiel klang so schroff, daß sie sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. "Ich bringe ihn jetzt nach Hause. Das hat morgen auch noch Zeit."

"Aber ..."

"Können Sie uns vielleicht einen Moment alleine lassen!"

"Ich wollte doch nur -"

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter stoppte sie. "Kommen Sie, Frau Krusenstern. Das hat jetzt ja auch keine Eile." Frau Klemm zog sie fast aus dem Büro und schloß die Tür. "Ich glaube, Hauptkommissar Thiel hat gerade andere Dinge im Kopf als die Vollständigkeit der Akten."

Sie sah die Staatsanwältin überrascht an. Hatte Sie irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? Natürlich war das eine sehr kritische Situation gewesen, aber ihr Chef verlor doch sonst nicht so leicht die Nerven, und Boerne ... Der Professor war ihr ziemlich geistesabwesend vorgekommen - das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Tage mit einer Waffe bedroht zu werden, war sicher nicht lustig. Aber die beiden hatten trotzdem relativ gefaßt gewirkt, natürlich etwas mitgenommen, was ja wohl normal war. Sie sah das Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge - Boerne, sehr blaß und so nah bei Thiel, daß er ihn fast berührte. Ihr Chef, der auf Boerne eingeredet und sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, als sie ins Zimmer getreten war. Thiels Gesichtsausdruck ... wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können?

Das Klicken des Feuerzeugs holte sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Frau Klemm hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Das haut einen im ersten Augenblick ganz schön um, was."

"Ähm ..." Sie räusperte sich. "Ich ..."

"Die Aussagen können Sie auch morgen noch zusammentragen. Lassen Sie den beiden ein bißchen Luft, hm?"

"Natürlich."

Die Staatsanwältin ging ab, und Nadeshda mußte sich erst einmal setzen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich immer noch alles. Plötzlich ergaben so viele Kleinigkeiten einen Sinn. Kein Wunder, daß sich Thiel so sicher gewesen war, daß Silke falsch lag und daß da nichts lief. ... _Boerne lebt in einer sehr harmonischen Beziehung_ ... Sie war kurz davor, sich wegen ihrer Begriffsstutzigkeit selbst zu ohrfeigen. Und die Frage, die sie sich schon so oft gestellt hatte - warum ihr Chef, obwohl er in einem fort über Boerne maulte, trotzdem fast immer mit dem Rechtsmediziner zusammensteckte - war damit wohl auch geklärt.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie vielleicht auch einfach Feierabend für heute machen sollte, als es klopfte.

"Ja?"

Thiel steckte den Kopf herein und trat mit Boerne im Schlepptau ein, nachdem er sich offensichtlich überzeugt hatte, daß sie alleine war.

"Ich wollte nur ... Entschuldigung."

"Was?" Sie versuchte die beiden nicht ganz so offensichtlich anzustarren, damit nicht sofort klar wurde, was ihr gerade aufgegangen war.

"Ich wollte Sie nicht anschreien. Wir machen das mit den Protokollen morgen, in Ordnung?"

"Natürlich. Das ... ich verstehe das. Kein Problem. ... Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Thiels Blick huschte zu Boerne, der immer noch sehr blaß aussah, und dann wieder zurück zu ihr.

"Ja, alles O.K. Ich möchte nur gerne nach Hause, und ..." Seine Stimme war ein wenig unsicher geworden, und sie hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, etwas Tröstliches zu sagen. Aber in diesem Moment meldete sich Boerne, der die ganze Zeit seltsam abwesend gewirkt hatte, wieder zurück und griff nach Thiels Hand.

"Na komm, Frank. Laß uns gehen." Thiel wirkte mit einem Mal sehr erleichtert und ließ sich ohne weitere Worte aus dem Büro ziehen.

Boerne ging es wohl wieder besser. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und schien zum ersten Mal seit Hausners Verhaftung wahrzunehmen, daß sie anwesend war. Daß irgendjemand da war, außer Thiel. "Wir sehen Sie morgen, Frau Krusenstern."

Sie nickte, und die Tür fiel hinter den beiden ins Schloß.

Definitiv Feierabend.

* FIN *

**Author's Note:**

>  _Boerne lebt in einer sehr harmonischen Beziehung ..._ ist ein Zitat aus Hinkebein. Nur ruiniert Thiel den Satz leider durch das Ende ;)  
>  _... mit sich selbst._


End file.
